


With Great Interest

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, child grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the years after Anakin comes to the Jedi, Palpatine cultivates a closer relationship with the boy.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	With Great Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Kenobi’s new padawan is interesting. Could he really be the one spoken of in the prophecy? If so, he could undo all Palpatine’s plans, destroy everything he’s worked for. Best to keep an eye on him. Maybe he can be brought over to the dark side. Palpatine has always hoarded useful information and useful people, never been one to throw away anything that might come in handy later. So for now, he begins to court the young Skywalker.

He finds excuses to run into him when Anakin visits the Jedi Temple with his master. Asks him about his studies, about how Kenobi treats him, about whether he gets along with the other padawans. It’s easy to slip in seditious comments here and there. No, it isn’t fair that Master Kenobi won’t allow him to begin training with the lightsaber yet. Yes, it’s cruel when the other younglings remind him that his mother is still a slave. Despite his training, young Anakin is often a turmoil of emotion, and Palpatine does his best to stoke the flames, with great success.

He also notices that Anakin is particularly receptive to touch. Before coming to the Jedi, he may have been a slave, but he had a mother who loved him. Now, no one hugs him or holds him when he has a nightmare. Palpatine starts with just a hand on his shoulder, meant to cement a bond between them, but he quickly realizes that the boy is severely touch-starved, here among the emotionally cold Jedi. That is something he can use.

He ramps up the touches: ruffling Anakin’s hair, stroking his arm, pressing a thigh against Anakin’s when they sit and have tea. Anakin soaks it up.

Palpatine’s always been ready to push limits, but he’s surprised and pleased that it goes so well. 

It’s been a few years since Anakin joined the Jedi. Master Kenobi is in a meeting with the council, and Palpatine takes advantage of the opportunity to bustle Anakin away to his quarters. The padawan is moody today, a dark scowl crawling across his face when he thinks no one can see. Palpatine pours them tea and gently enquires as to Anakin’s training. It doesn’t take long to drag out the story of Anakin’s latest frustration. Nightmares again, and of course Kenobi is no help.

“And Master Obi-wan says I’m just not trying hard enough to clear my mind!” Anakin says, near tears. “I _am_ trying, but he just says to do better!” The teacup shatters in his hand. Fortunately, it’s mostly empty, the remaining tea tepid instead of scalding. 

Anakin freezes, a childhood of slavery rushing back to him. Palpatine can feel his terror of punishment. He murmurs soothing words, drowning out Anakin’s frantic apologies, as he cleans up the broken cup and mops up the spilt tea. He takes Anakin’s hand in his, checking it gently for embedded shards. 

Anakin trembles. His eyes are wide and dark, pupils nearly swallowing the iris. Palpatine helps him to his feet, guides him over to a small sofa, and pulls him down next to him. He nestles the boy in the cradle of one arm, the other hand gently stroking his hair. Anakin is stiff as a board for a few moments, but gradually he melts into the embrace.

Palpatine almost doesn’t notice his other hand rubbing against Anakin’s thigh, but Anakin certainly does. His heartbeat is nearly audible, and a visible erection begins to tent his robe. Palpatine smirks; he supposes it’s not unusual, for a boy Anakin’s age.

Palpatine tightens his grip around Anakin and hoists him onto his lap. The boy’s had a growth spurt recently, but he’s not yet too large to fit comfortably. 

“Chancellor, what—” Anakin stutters.

“Shh,” Palpatine shushes. “It’s all right, Anakin. Let me make you feel good. How long has it been since someone held you like this?” One hand strokes up Anakin’s thigh, just barely missing the bulge of his erection. The other skates down the front of Anakin’s robe, over his chest, rubbing his nipples through the rough fabric.

Anakin only whines in response.

Palpatine feels himself growing hard beneath Anakin’s ass, although it’s secondary to the glee of making Anakin react like this. Nothing brings Palpatine more pleasure than playing with someone like a puppet, and right now Anakin is clay in his hands.

Palpatine brushes his thumb down the length of Anakin’s erection, just enough pressure to tease. Anakin’s hands are fisted in his robe, knuckles white. Palpatine cups his hand under Anakin’s cock, rubbing his balls through the fabric, stroking the underside. Anakin writhes, grinding his ass against Palpatine’s own cock. “Shh,” Palpatine says again. “You like it, don’t you? You know I’ll always take care of you, Anakin.”

Of course a boy Anakin’s age doesn’t have much stamina. Palpatine rubs the palm of his hand over the head of Anakin’s cock, and Anakin stiffens and moans. A small patch of wetness leaks through, staining the front of Anakin’s robe. Palpatine strokes Anakin through his orgasm, rubbing the boy’s cock until it goes soft and hidden back under his robe. He presses gentle kisses to the side of the boy’s neck, murmuring soothing nonsense until Anakin stops shaking and his breathing evens out.

“Why don’t you clean yourself up?” Palpatine asks, pointing Anakin in the direction of the refresher. “And let’s not tell Master Obi-Wan about this, hmm? You know how uptight the Jedi can be. I don’t think he’d approve.”

“Y-yes, Chancellor,” Anakin says. He disappears into the refresher.

As soon as he’s gone, Palpatine slides his hand inside his own robe and strokes himself. He’s an old man, and the demands of the flesh often seem distant, unimportant compared to the thrill of political victory, but now he’s as aroused as he’s been in ages. Young Skywalker is certainly an enticing boy, both physically attractive and deliciously vulnerable.

Palpatine comes silently in his hand. He’s looking forward to spending more quality time with Anakin Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Jedi probably don't give padawans the "bad touch" talk, do they? Lol.


End file.
